Not an easy task
by TimberPaw
Summary: It happened. Diego and Shira have their own cubs and couldn t be happier. But not everything runs perfectly. The cubs have reached a ceratain age and have to face one of their biggest adventures in their life. An old tradition which will makes them to real sabers. But their journey is full with danger and also Shira and Diego will have to face their biggest fears! *blood* *love*
1. A new family

**Hello guys. Yeah, I know it had been a long time since I posted a new story but here I am again. So read, comment and like always enjoy! Oh, and whole story is in 3rd person written and it takes place after Ica Age 4.**

Stars could be seen at sky, surrounding the moon which shined down at the sleeping animals of the island. A soft breeze blow over the island, making some quiet noises and providing all animals on it a pleasant sleep.

A light kick into his belly woke Diego up from his peaceful sleep. His eyes gleamed in the darkness, searching for the source of the thing which kicked him. It didn´t take him a long time to find it and calmly he laid his head again on his paws. A soft smile spread across Diego´s face as he saw his beautiful mate, Shira, sleeping right next to him with three little cubs between her and Diego´s body. With one paw Shira covered the back of two, and Diego of one of their cubs to keep them warm and safe during the light breeze blew into their new cave.

Diego laid his eyes on his small new family, thinking about what they all, especially Diego went through to end up like this. How he founded a few years ago a herd with a sloth and mammoth, how they took Pinky back to his family, how they escaped from a giant flood, how they found and survived the Dino-world and of course how he met and freed Shira from the pirates.

Shira, the white sabress who decided to start a family with him and making Diego to the happiest sabre on earth, maybe even of the universe. Lovingly he looked at his sleeping mate, only hearing the soft breaths during her sleep. A noise, which always reminds him of why he´s doing all of this.

Another soft kick from the cub under his paw made him look down agian, seeing his three adorable cubs. During Shira was pregnant, she and Diego thought that they will have around five or six because this would be a typical number of cubs for sabres but now, after they only got three, they are still indescribable happy parents.

Speaking about pregnancy. Well, it wasn´t always easy for the young couple but together they managed it quiet good and they see every day and every night how worth it was. The birth wasn´t that easy as Shira hoped but with Ellies and Diegos great help, Shira born three healthy cubs. Two boys and one sweet little girl.

Diego held up his paw a bit, seeing his first born son who they named Saphir. Saphir like the color because of his really incredible blue eyes which exactly look like Shiras, maybe a slight touch darker than hers but still really beautiful. His fur is completely white without any stripes or anything, which makes him look a bit majestic but which also means lots of cleaning work for Shira. Not that she mind it or something. He´s definitely the liveliest cub of the three and always wants to hunt and to explore everything which is too close to him. Including his parents and siblings which always means lots of play fights. Saphir also tries to spend as much time as possible with his father, seeing him as his big role model which makes Diego quiet proud.

Looking to Shiras side Diego saw his two other cubs, Luna and Azur, cuddling next to each other close to Shiras belly. Luna has pitch black fur with some light grey stripes on her back. She was named after the small white spot of fur on her forehead, which looked for Shira like a little version of the moon. (**A/N: Luna is Spanish for moon) ** Her character is a bit shy but in some situations you can clearly see, that she also can do other and that Shira´s her mother. For example when Saphir is again getting on her nerves with his endless fighting. That´s also the reason why she mainly wants to spend time with her other brother Azur.

The third cub named Diego after Shiras father Azur and he looks exactly like Diego. The only difference is, that his left ear is light grey which is always the first thing you notice about him. He loves spending time with his elder brother and doing some nonsense with the possum brothers and going hunting. But the main difference between the two brothers is, that Azur has something from the soft side of his father. He always takes care of his sister when she´s in trouble and also loves to cuddle next to her during they sleep in the night. You could clearly say, that they are nearly inseparable.

Diego noticed how a small tear formed in his left eye, knowing what day tomorrow will be. Quickly he whipped it away with his paw and closed his eyes again, hoping that everything will go fine.

**~REVIEWS and I hope I´m able to update soon**

**Love ya guys,  
TimberPaw**


	2. Hard to let go

**So, because I have nothing to do here´s chapter 2. Have fun, we are young! (Well, at least most of us :P)**

A quiet saber stalked through the woods, looking out for prey for more than just himself. The morning sun slowly started to rise, making hunting much easier for him. Normally Diego would make a small break with Shira to enjoy the beautiful sunrise but today he was all alone and his mind was on something completely different. On something he hoped would only be in the far away future.

A rustle, a jump, a bite and the antelope was killed. Carefully Diego placed it under a tree, protecting it from the sun. The action was repeated three times and after a long morning Diego came back with three huge antelopes. To get them to the cave of the saber family was almost harder to master than hunting itself.

Quietly Diego walked inside the cave, dropping all antelopes in front of the entrance.

"C´mon Shira. It´s time.", Diego whispered to his sleeping mate and nudged his three children to get them awake.

Shira opened her eyes and walked without a comment to the three death antelopes, starting to cut them into smaller pieces so the cubs would be able to eat it quicker.

"One more minute dad, please.", Azur mewed during Luna and Saphir already started to stand up. Already full with energy Saphir walked over to his brother, nearly jumping because of his excitement.

"C´mon Azur, this is going to be exciting!", shouted Saphir directly into Azurs ear which caused him to jump up immediately, his hairs standing up to the maximum.

"Man, do you think I can´t hear you. Never do this again!", Azur complained about his wild brother and joined his sister who was already eating the small pieces of meat. The small white tiger followed his brother quietly.

Diego sat down next to Shira and booth watched how their cubs ate up their quiet big breakfast. Shira laid her head on Diegos shoulder and Diego laid his head protective over Shiras head, knowing how she must feel at the moment. The feeling when you know, that you will not see your own cubs for an unknown amount of time, not being able to help them when they are in danger.

The cubs were now half a year old and it was time for their big journey. All sabers believe in an old tradition which says that, when a cub reaches half a year, has to climb on the highest mountain which is close to him to become a real saber. Even Shira knows this old tradition and climbed on top of her mountain years ago before she became a pirate. And now, years later, she must face the same situation as a parent of her own cubs.

The three finished their meal and went to their parents who were waiting for them to finish.

"It´s time you three.", Diego said with a calm voice and started to go ahead, followed by Saphir, Luna, Azur and Shira at the back.

It was still very early in the morning and only a few animals were already awake, watching how the five sabers were leaving. Diego told the herd to stay at home for the morning so that it would be easier to say good bye for all of them. The herd, especially Peaches, started to love the three little cubs and finds it very hard to let them go now.

The family was walking for more than half an hour and finally they reached a wide meadow where the cubs always love to play and hang around. But that´s not the only reason why Shira and Diego chose this place. It also gives everyone a clear view on the highest mountain of their new island, the top currently covered in clouds.

Normally the cubs would now play until they would fall exhausted asleep but now even Saphir was quietly walking behind his dad. Diego and Shira stopped in the middle of the meadow and the cubs sat down in a row in front of them.

"Listen.", Diego spoke up and looked at all of them with a serious face.

"You know that I and your mother did our best to prepare you as best as possible for this long journey. As you know it´s an old tradition and when you come back you all will be full grown up sabers, the most fearful creatures on the world.", Diego tried to say with a strong voice and made small break, looking at Shira who was staring at her cubs with watery eyes.

"You are siblings and you are the greatest team on earth I know. I have no doubt that you will master every problem which will come across your way when you help together. Always remember that and we all believe in you and that you can manage this task easily together, no matter how bad things may look.", Diego said and slowly walked up to Luna.

"Luna, I know you are not the sort of saber who shows emotions but I also know that you have something from your mother. I know you can show your other side too and I hope I can count on you when your brothers need you.", Diego said and Luna gave him a quick nod. Diego gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and walked one step to the right and stood now in front of Azur.

"Azur, please stay with your sister and try to help her whenever you can like you always do it. Also keep an eye on your brother when he again wants to play the hero. I hope I can count on you.", Diego said and gave him a lick on his cheek. Azur nodded too and Diego went another time on step to the right.

"Saphir, you are the strongest and oldest cub and I want you to lead your siblings on a save way to the top of the mountain. Please don´t risk too much and stay strong. I hope I can count on you as a leader.", Diego finished and gave him also a quick lick, Saphir giving him a nod and standing the lick without any emotions like a man.

Diego went back to his mate and sat down next to her, softly nudging her shoulder.

"Please, please be careful and … an-", Shira tried to say but couldn´t hold back her tears anymore. Luna ran up to her mother, hiding now her own tears in Shiras fur who pressed her daughter against her chest. Diego slowly held up Shiras paw and placed Luna next to her brothers again which were now close to cry too. Shira blinked away her tears while Diego placed a paw on her back.

"Please come home safety. I, I believe in you and … and I love you.", Shira said quietly and lowered her head a bit, trying everything not to burst out into tears again. Diego saw that it was better for Shira to make it as short as possible.

"And now go and make us proud parents.", Diego said a bit louder and waved with his paw into the direction of the mountain.

The three didn´t move for a while until Saphir made the first step, the other two slowly following them without a noise. The couple watched unmoving how their small paws vanished behind the bushes, leaving them alone into the sun rise.

**~Reviews**

**Love ya guys,**

**TimberPaw**


	3. The journey begins

The three cubs were now walking for more than three hours through the forest, all not making a single noise. All what could be heard was a quiet sobbing from the last member of the cubs.

"Oh please, can you simply stop with this annoying crying. I can´t hear it anymore!", Saphir shouted and looked back to his sister who was walking right behind his brother Azur.

"Let her in peace Saphir. She misses our mom.", Azur defended Luna and let her walk next to him.

"What a crybaby.", Saphir whispered to himself and started to increase his speed, making the space between him and his siblings bigger. Azur let him go and decided to talk to his sister.

"You`re okay?", Azur asked and nudged her shoulder with his. The black saberess looked at her caring brother, being happy that he still cares about her and her feelings.

"I … I´m missing Mom and Dad.", Luna sobbed and swallowed hard during new tears formed in her eyes. Azur walked closer to her, nuzzling her like Shira always do it to her.

"Hey, stop crying. I miss them too but I´m sure that they want you to be strong and they all believe in you like in all of us. And of course I believe in you too, Luna.", the orange cub said and shared with his sister a small smile.

"Thanks Azur. I think without you I wouldn´t be able to go through this.", Luna thanked and looked at her brother who gave a quick lick on her cheek.

"No problem Shiny.", Azur teased Luna because of her white spot on her forehead. Lunas face immediately changed to a slightly angry one.

"Stop calling me like this! How often do I have to tell you that I don´t like this name.", Luna said and punched his brother on his shoulder. Azur giggled because of her sudden mood change and was happy that he made her mind stop thinking about Mom and Dad.

"Okay okay, understood … Shiny!", repeated Azur and punched her sister back. Azur grinned at Luna who looked a bit shocked at him.

"Okay, your own fault.", Luna said now wide grinning and jumped on her brother, starting a play fight which normally Saphir would do all the time.

The two continued their fight with lots of laughing and completely forgot about Saphir who was still in front of them, hearing how his siblings play behind him.

`Should they have their fun. I don´t need them. I also can play with myself.`, Saphir thought to himself and kicked a small stone in front of him some meters ahead. How he hates it when they play together and don´t bother to ask him if he wants to join them. In moments like these he always feels a bit left behind. You could definitely say that even the smallest things can make him jealous, no matter how unworthy the thing is.

Saphir kicked his stone again, awaiting the sound when it clashes against another one but instead he heard a splash directly in front of him. Just in time he managed to stop in front of the water surface, his paws nearly touching the water. Since he´s born he hates it to become wet or to become cleaned by Shira. He has no idea why someone should actually like a fur coated in water. It´s wet, it´s cold and simply not pleasurable.

But as it has to come, Azur and Luna didn´t saw their brother during their fighting and sent the white cub into the water, landing with his head first into it.

"Hey! Watch out you ideots.", he said and swiped with his paw some water at the duo at the surface. Quickly Luna and Azur separated from each other, looking at her dropping wet brother.

"Sorry Saphir. We didn´t –", Azur stopped in his words as he saw where they actually are.

The three cubs were right in front of a giant lake with crystal clear water, the lake on both sides surrounded with giant mountains which were nearly as high as the highest mountain. On the other side of the lake you could see the beginning of the highest mountain, reaching high into the clouds and the top of it still covered in clouds.

"Wao.", Luna gasped with big eyes as she observed the amazing and also a bit frightening landscape in front of her. The cubs have never seen something that impressive before. Mostly because they were used to stay with the herd and at their homes.

Saphir finally turned back and joined his siblings watching every detail in front of them.

"This is … amazing.", Azur whispered and laid down on his paws, wanting to enjoy this sight a bit longer.

"Yeah not that bad but there´s no time to rest. Have you forgot our task?", Saphir asked still a bit angry because of the events from before. He knows it´s up to him as the oldest cub to get all of them save back home and when they don´t find a way through this lake quickly they will lose too much time and will not be able to find a shelter for night.

"So what do you think we should do?", Azur asked when he came back to reality and sat down on his haunches again.

"I have no idea.", Saphir stated and looked over the lake, wondering how they will ever mange to survive all of this.

**Can we reach 5 reviews ? ;)**

**TimberPaw**


	4. The Monster

A couple of kilometres away the day started for the rest of the herd. It was a clear day, no clouds could be seen but everybody didn´t feel up to do anything special, all just thinking about Diego, Shira and their cubs. Nobody really wanted to ask the young couple how they were doing and so everybody did something else. Manny went together with Ellie, Sid and Granny into the woods to look for some berries, Peaches was hanging out with Luis and the possum brothers were still hanging on their branches, thinking about what they could do with the cubs when they would be back.

Some minutes of the herds cave away, Shira and Diego finally came back from the meadow. Diego entered the cave first, being followed by Shira who was that worried about her cubs that she even couldn´t cry anymore. Diego laid down directly in the middle of the cave, watching how his mate slowly laid down in front of him. Diego closed his eyes in the darkness, replaying the morning in his mind. He wish he would be able to do something that Shira would feel better but at the moment but at the moment he only could think about the same thing again and again.

It was this moment when Diego noticed how quiet it was around him. He was even able to hear Shiras soft breaths one to two meters in front of him. Diego couldn´t remember when he last heard that less sounds around him. Normally Azur and Luna would be playing at the end of the cave and Saphir would constantly ask him if he goes hunting with him. He should be thankful about the sudden quietness but now he wish he would be able to hear his three little fur balls louder than ever.

Accepting the fact that it will stay silent around him for the next few days, Diego laid his head on his paws and tried to fall asleep again. It seemed to be the only useful thing he could do at the moment. Slowly he drifted off in a peaceful sleep, not knowing that the following days will be a lot harder than he thought.

**With the cubs**

"Push harder!", Saphir screamed on top of his lungs, trying with his siblings to break down an old, death tree in the forest. Saphir had the idea to use it as a boat and to reach on top of it the other side of the lake. The lake was too big for the cubs to swim through it although Diego taught them a few days ago how to swim. Not that Saphir ever would make his fur wet voluntary …

Finally the death tree gave up and crashed with a loud cracking sound to the ground, the cubs falling exhausted next to it. After a short break Saphir regained his strength and looked around.

"C´mon! We have to find some lianas if we want to take it to the lake.", he said and already started to pull some lianas from another tree, his siblings helping him as best as possible. It didn´t last long and the tree was swimming next to the shore, allowing the cubs to step on it.

Saphir made the first step onto it, being followed by Luna and Azur who were really happy that they finally brought the giant log into the water. With his last power, Azur pushed with his hind legs himself against the ground, causing the log to drift away.

"Hey, wait! We don´t have anything to push the log forward.", Saphir noticed and started to panic as he saw that they were already some meters away from the dry shore. Azur smiled at his overreacting brother. He exactly knew how he hates water and that he wouldn´t like what he´s going to tell him.

"No problem Saphir, we can use our paws for that.", Azur said and touched with his paw the surface of the water. Saphir stared for some seconds at his brother.

"You´re kidding. There´s no way that I stick my whole paw into water. Never, ever!", Saphir said and sat down on his haunches.

"Well, your choice. You can stay here on the log and help us paddling to the other side or you swim back and look for some sticks or whatever you want.", Azur finished, looking at his brother who saw that he has a point.

"Ok, ok, I will stay here."

"Fine. But don't forget that we all have to give our best to swim as quickly as possible through the lake. And that also means that you will have to make your paws wet. Clear?", Azur said, having in mind that they could cross this lake as a team really quickly.

"Ya, ya. Let´s get this over.", Saphir said annoyed and got into position.

"Great. So let´s go!", Azur said and padded his brother with his wet paw on his back, causing Saphir to let out a short mew which was quickly followed by an angry glare. Azur just smiled at himself and looked at Luna who replied his smile.

* * *

The hours past and slowly the cubs got annoyed because of all the paddling. Especially Saphir was getting restless, being not used to do for such a long time the same thing again and again.

"How do we call it?", Luna asked out of the sudden, trying to find something to speak about.

"How do we call what?", Azur asked from the back. Luna turned her head back to him.

"The mountain. How are we going to call it? We can´t just call it … mountain.", the black saberess said and nodded into the direction of it. Azur thought for a moment.

"How about the monster?", Azur said and observed the mountain.

"Why the hell should we give it such an annoying name?", Saphir asked, still just facing the other side of the lake in front of him.

"Well, when we come back home we can tell everybody that we beat the monster. Doesn´t that sound awesome?", Azur said while he imaged the expressions on the faces of the other animals.

"What do you think about it Luna?", asked Azur.

"I think it´s a great name.", Luna said, mostly because her favourite brother chose the name.

"Okay, so we are going to be the first sabers who will beat the monster.", Azur said proud, already seeing him on top of it.

"Can you please just continue paddling, I can´t hear this name anymore.", Saphir complained about his brother. He just wanted to get down from this log.

**I know nothing important in here but I just felt up to write this conversation. Next time we will have some Diego and Shira time and more action.**


	5. Instincts

A well-known feeling caused Diego to wake up, feeling his empty stomach hanging to his knees. He hadn´t eaten anything the whole day and his muscles were shouting for meat to gain some new strength. Thinking about where he could go hunt to get some lunch he noticed that Shira must have an empty stomach too. Diego was almost sure that Shira gave her cubs every single piece of the earlier caught antelopes to give them as much power as possible.

Thinking about his mate, Diego opened his eyes, seeing Shira still lying in front of him. Somebody may would think that she´s asleep but Diego knows her well enough that she wasn´t. Slowly he inched closer to her, closing the small space between her back and his stomach. Carefully Diego placed a paw from behind over her shoulder, feeling her chest continuously moving up and down during he placed his head over her neck.

Shira didn´t pay him any attention, just kept looking at the entrance of the cave where she also had a clear view on "the monster", reaching up into the endless sky. How much she wishes that she would be able to fly, killing all and everything from above which would only come her cubs just one centimetre too close.

"They will be ok. You don´t have to be worried.", Diego whispered into her ear as would he would read her mind like an open book. Shira still didn´t either say or move any muscle, being completely captured in her own thoughts of worriedness.

Diego didn´t say anything either. For some minutes the sabers just lay in their spot in the middle of their cave, looking at the mountain and at the from time to time passing by birds during Diego softly stroked her shoulder up and down.

It were those moments when Diego noticed that exactly this fact was the main problem. The constantly staring at the giant mountain would always remind the duo what a hard task their cubs probably would have to master at the moment, maybe becoming hardly injured at the moment. Diego´s decision was clear. He has to take him and especially Shira to another place. Staying here would probably mean that they would die because of all these thoughts.

'Where´s the herd when you need them for one time.', Diego thought to himself during he stood up and got ready to walk. A clumsy sloth would be exactly what they would need now.

"Where are you going?", Shira asked, holding up her head for the first time.

"We´re going hunting.", Diego stated as he turned to his mate.

"We?", Shira asked with a questioning face.

"Yes, we. I can´t take it anymore to look at this mountain, knowing that I can´t do anything to help them. It´s driving me insane! It would be the best for me and especially for you that we get our mind on something different.", Diego finished, looking directly into her sapphire eyes. Shira stayed silent for a few seconds, being a bit shocked about Diegos sudden louder voice. Finally she gave in with a deep sight.

"You´re right.", she said and tried to show a small smile during she stood up too. Diego clearly saw that she was still dealing very hard with the situation. Diego waited until she walked up to him, nudging her at her shoulder and gave her passionate nuzzle under her chin, causing her to purr a little.

"That´s the Shira I know and love.", Diego said and gave her short kiss on her lips which cause him to purr too.

"And now let's go. I don´t think my stomach will be able to survive this emptiness much longer.", Diego purred now too and went ahead, Shira following him.

Diego left the cave first, his head hanging down as down as possible to avoid any look at the mountain. Out of the cave Diego quickly changed his direction, heading down to the sea to run in the opposite direction of the monster.

"You´re coming?", Diego asked out of the woods when he noticed that he didn´t hear Shira run behind him.

Shira tried to run as fast as possible out of the cave like Diego did but her view got again caught by the mountain. With watery eyes she stood there like a frozen statue. At the moment Diego didn´t know how hard Shira really was dealing with her mother instincts and that he simply can´t switch them off. Soon he would notice that they could get stronger than anything else.

"Coming.", Shira said and finally looked away, following her mate into the woods.

**Hope you liked it. The following month I will work to earn some money so please be kind if I don´t update in quick intervals. I will try my best. ;) For any ideas about some tasks for the cubs just pm me or write a comment. Don´t worry, just some tasks will not be everything which the will have to go through. Reviews are always very welcome. :))**


	6. Certain birds

**U-u-u-u-u-update ;)))) Even if I have holidays, the weekends are still the best because then I can write some awesome random stuff xD**

"Saphir I´m hungry and my paws are aching like hell. Please, we need a rest.", Azur said from behind to white furred brother in front of him and his sister Luna.

The triples finally managed to cross the lake and were finally walking up their first few meters of "The Monster". At the moment they were walking on a really steep grassy terrain which covers the first hundred meters of the mountain. The sun was shining with full power like all of the morning and now, at midday, it becomes hotter and hotter.

"No time for a rest. We have a tradition to fulfil.", Saphir said determined back to his siblings during he kept heading forward, going further and further into the high grass. Not that he really felt up to keep walking but mostly he wanted to show everybody how strong and how grown up he already is, …, especially in front of his dad. Saphir would never be able to look into his eyes without feeling ashamed about himself and his person.

"Please, one more step and all my legs will break at the same time.", Luna complained now too and stopped going next to her brother Azur who stopped some moments ago. Saphir looked back at his siblings and sighed.

"Okay, but only for a few minutes. It´s all your fault if we don´t find a shelter for night and to reach this goal we have to walk up to the stony terrain.", Saphir said and jumped a few hops back to the others.

"What is a … _minute_?", Luna asked, holding her head light escrow. Saphir got an unknowing face.

"Ähhh, I don´t know. Don´t you know it?", Saphir said, looking at his sister with the same expression.

"No, why should I?", Luna said and looked more bewildered than ever. The whole situation was kind of awkward

"Okayyyyy, strange guys. Really.", Azur said, watching the whole situation from the side. The two stayed silent.

"C´mon, I need something to eat. I´m starving.", Azur broke the silence for a second time and walked ahead, the other following him still a bit flashed away. He remembered how he saw some animals on the mountain when they were on the lake.

It didn´t take them a whole hour to find the animals Azur saw earlier. A herd of some lost dodos were laying some meters in front of them, making strange noises during their sleep which reminded the triplets how Sid keeps them sometimes hours awake when they stay a night with the herd and in their cave.

"Oh, I know these birds. They are Dodos", Saphir said with a cheerful voice, remembering how Diego told him about these "birds" and easy to catch they can be. He has now idea how they came up to this place but he didn´t care. He just wanted to fill his stomach like the others too.

"Hey, be quiet!", Saphir whispered at his brother but he just run at the direction of the Dodos.

"What you doing. Stay here or they will run away. You´re going to ruin all!", Luna tried to shout at her brother but he had already reached the herd of birds, the other two sabers looking at their brother unbelievingly. Not even one dodo woke up by all of the noises. Slowly Azur and Luna walked up to Saphir, seeing him how he already held a neck of a sleeping dodo in his mouth, being ready for the final bite.

"Look how stupid they are. Dad told me about this things. You have to try this.", Saphir finished in front of his siblings and was about to bite when the eyes of the dodo suddenly flashed open. A loud squeak later and the hell itself break out. Feathers were filling the hot air and the cubs did their best to catch a dodo during they flow criss-cross in all directions. It was truly something you can call a huge chaos. The _minutes_ past and slowly the squeaks became quiet until finally nothing could be heard anymore. The feathers sank to the ground and the triplets found themselves in the middle of the dodos … all dead.

"Man these things are really the most stupid animals I have ever seen. How did they manage to kill themselves in this time?", Azur said unbelievingly as he saw the battlefield with multiply dead dodos around him. Saphir made a short "Hm" sound.

"Well, I have no idea but I would say lunch is severed for the next few months.", Saphir exclaimed happily and took a deep bite into the first dodo. His siblings shrugged their shoulders and did it like Saphir.

**Kind of nothing in here xD. I just coudn´t get these dodos out of my mind and yeah … Hope it was at least a bit funny (*wink* *wink*) **

**I think the next chapi will have Diego, Shira and the cubs included :) (I also see some love in the future ;))**


	7. Time for each other

**Back in action, back in the story. ;) I know I said the cubs and Shira/Diego would be in but yeah … only Diego/Shira in here :)**

Diego licked up the last drops of blood hanging down from his moustache hair when he joined Shira resting under some trees. Together they manager to kill a quiet big antelope without much trouble and left nothing back than the bones itself.

Shira rested her head on her paws, looking into the woods where they came from. Diego knew she was trying to look at the mountain the cubs have to climb on but thankfully the forest was blocking her way.

"This was a quiet nice hunt. Can´t remember when we did so well the last time.", Diego said to break the silence but got no answer from his silent mate.

"Shira, you ok?", Diego asked but was almost sure the he wouldn´t get an answer. As he waited a few more seconds when he had an idea.

Diego stood up, took her front paws and lied himself on top of Shira. Of course not with his fully body weight so he wouldn´t hurt her.

"Diego wha-"

Diego quickly placed a paw on her mouth and stopped her from complaining about his sudden action.

"Shira, you really have to stop thinking about this all the time again and again. Yes, it´s hard but you know we have the strongest, most fearless cubs on earth and that they will manage this task easily You know that!"

Diego made a small break to reveal his paw from her mouth when he noticed she was listening to all of his words clearly, not trying to finish her sentence. Diego took a small breath and looked again into her icy blue eyes.

"You also have to see this from the other side, the good side. Do you remember when we were the last time together all alone, talking about what was our last hunt or just spending some nice time together? This is the perfect chance to do all of this at least for a few days without being disturbed and surrounded all the time by the three."

Diego took another breath because of what he´s going to say next.

"I´m missing this time … and, and I´m missing you Shira.", Diego said honestly with a low voice and placed one paw next to Shira´s face who never broke his eye contact all the time. Some seconds past when her face finally changed to a happier expression.

"You´re right Diego. I´m … I´m sorry if I got on your nerves for all the complaining and worrying about what could may or may not happen to them. As you said they are strong enough for this journey and I should be happy about the free time we have now. Can you forgive me for my … mood?", Shira finished and looked at Diego who shared with her a small smile during he stroke her right cheek softly.

"There´s nothing to be sorry for Shira because you didn´t get on my nerves at all. I`m used to deal with much more worse things than someone who is worried about something. Damn you never get on my nerves! How could such a beautiful tiger get on my nerves ever?", Diego said and licked Shira´s neck which caused Shira to let out a long, soft purr.

'How right Diego is. I completely stopped focusing on my own life with Diego as mates and was always busy with my cubs during I left Diego behind like an old bone of a skeleton.', Shira thought and laid her paws over Diegos neck who kept on serving the saberess pleasures.

Not the she don´t love her cubs like hell but now Shira was even happier that Diego´s still there for her and will always be next to her side.

"Diego?", Shira asked after some seconds.

Diego let his tongue slide back in his mouth and looked at Shira who was still underneath him.

"Yes Beauty?"

Shira watched at his emerald eyes for some seconds before she continued.

"You know you´re really soft, do you?", Diego must chuckle about her sudden comment but mostly ignored the teasing. He simply was not in mood to be annoyed about it. Diego was about to go back to his "work" when Shira spoke up again.

"And Diego?"

The saber stopped for the second time and looked at Shira who smiled at him lovingly, her eyes being slightly watery.

"I love you, … really much."

Diego smile was nearly filling his whole face when he heard her words.

"Love you too, Kitty.", Diego nearly whispered in Shira´s ears and started kissing the saberes without any hesitation. Soft moans could be heard from booth cats during their love time, simply enjoying each other's present for the rest of the afternoon.

**Reviews would be nice. Can we reach one :)**


End file.
